Between Love and Pain
by im kirin
Summary: summary: Baekhyun yang sangat mencintai Kris, dan Donghae yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka, apa yang akan terjadi saat Donghae berusaha memisahkan mereka dengan menghadirkan orang ketiga diantara mereka? KrisBaek, ChanBaek...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Between Love and Pain

Author : Kirin

Poster edited : Kirin art work

cast : Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol, Kris and other

Genre : Drama, Hurt.

Length : Bab 1 - ?

Rating : T

Warning : Boys Love, OOC.

Copyright : Kirin

Disclaimer : semua pemain dalam cerita ini bukan punya kirin, kirin hanya punya plotnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

BAB 1

.

.

.

"lelah?" Baek Hyun menyeka keringat di dahi Kris dengan telaten, senyum manis terus tersungging pada paras manisnya,

Sore itu Baek Hyun sengaja memenuhi permintaan Kris –kekasihnya- yang minta ditemani bermain basket di gor yang telah disewa khusus, bagaimanapun juga basket adalah salah satu kegiatan yang mampu menghilangkan kepenatan dari pekerjaan yang setiap hari membelit Kris, bisa dibayangkan betapa sibuk dan kerasnya hari Kris di usia yang masih muda -akhir 30 tahun-, dia berhasil membawa perusahaannya menuju puncak kesuksesan.

"heum" Kris menarik lengan Baek Hyun dan membawa tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu ke atas pangkuannya hingga punggung Baek Hyun menempel pas pada dada bidangnya,seolah dada itu memang diciptakan untuk tempat sandaran Baek Hyun, lengannya melingkari perut Baek Hyun dengan posessif dan kepalanya menelusup pada perpotongan leher Baek Hyun, dihirupnya perpaduan aroma bayi dan strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh hangat kekasih mungilnya itu.

"g-geli hyung, dan kau berkeringat" Baek Hyun menggeliat kegelian saat Kris mulai menjilati cuping telinganya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, saat Kris semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. bagi Kris, Baek Hyun adalah hidupnya, pusat dunianya, segalanya. Dan kini ia tengah merengkuh kebahagiannya itu.

"sepertinya kau mulai kedinginan sayang, kita pulang eum?" Kris melepas pelukannya dan membantu Baek Hyun berdiri, sesekali menggosok lengan Baek Hyun yang terasa dingin.

"tunggulah di mobil, aku ganti baju dulu, tak akan lama, dan jangan lupa kenakan mantelmu, aku tak mau kau semakin kedinginan" Kris mengecup puncuk kepala Baek Hyun seolah enggan berpisah barang sebentar saja.

Kris berpaling kebelakang memberikan tatapan tajam pada seorang pria berbadan tegap yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka _jaga Baek Hyun jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya atau kau akan tahu akibatnya_, dan sang pria yang paham dengan arti tatapan sang tuan menganggukan kepala mantap, dan mulai berjalan mengkuti Baek Hyun dari belakang.

"apa kau tidak capek Taozi, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk berteman? jadi bersikaplah seperti seorang teman, dan berhentilah bersikap kaku seperti sekarang" Baek Hyun berkata dengan nada ceria pada pria yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakangnya,pria kepercayaan sang kekasih,

Tao yang tidak menyangka dengan ucapan tiba-tiba Baek Hyun hanya mampu menjawab dengan tergagap "tuan muda b-Baek Hyun, saya hanya menjalankan tugas dari tuan Kris" ujarnya, meski tak bisa dipungkiri dalam hati Taozi sangat menyayangi kekasih tuannya tersebut, bagaiamana cara Baek Hyun memperelakukannya, kebaikan hatinya, keceriaanya, hingga menimbulkan rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaga pria yang begitu rapuh ini, walau tidak disuruh oleh tuannya, seperti seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adik kesayangannya dari segala bahaya dan kesedihan yang bisa mendatanginya, yang ia tahu hanya agar kekasih tuannya ini selalu tersenyum, karena setiap kali melihat Baek Hyun tersenyum perasaannya menghangat dan ringan.

"masuklah tuan muda, tuan Kris akan segera datang" Tao membukakan pitu mobil untuk Baek Hyun, dan di balas senyuman manis oleh Baek Hyun sebelum ia memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam mobil dan menyamankan duduknya.

Baek Hyun menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa lelah dan memejamkan mata saat merasakan hembusana angin dari kaca mobil yang ia buka sedikit, ketenangan yang ia rasakan menghantarkan kesadarannya hingga terlelap dalam tidur.

.

.

.

"eung" Baek Hyun menggeliat saat merasakan tubuhnya bergoncang diikuti sebuah lengan yang membungkus tubuhnya, ia mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati dada bidang Krislah yang ada di hadapannya,

"tidurlah lagi, akan kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai rumah" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Baek Hyun yang berada di atas pangkuannya di dalam mobil yang kini tengah melaju menuju rumah Baek Hyun,

Dengan mata yang masih terasa berat Baek Hyun kembali memejamkan mata dan menyamankan tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris dan kembali terlelap setelah mendengar degup jantung Kris bagiakan lagu nina bobo baginya.

.

.

.

**From : Kris Hyung **

**Subjek : makan siang**

**Apa kuliahmu sudah selesai? Bagiamana kalau kita makan siang bersama diluar?**

**Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu kita berpisah tapi rasanya aku sudah sangat merindukanmu,**

**.**

**Kris wu**

**CEO, Wu Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Baek Hyun tersenyum ketika membaca email yang baru saja ia terima " bagiaman ia bisa tahu kalau kulihaku baru saja selasai"

**To : Kris Hyung **

**Subject : mau~~~~~~**

**Apakah tidak akan menagganggu pekerjaanmu hyung jika kita makan bersama? Ingat wu sajangnim kau itu menanggung banyak karyawan,, tapi sejujurnya aku juga sangat ingin makan diluar bersamamu hyung.. dan Dari mana hyung belajar menggombal seperti itu?**

**Aku juga merindukan hyung**

**Dan bisakah kita makan ice cream?**

**.**

**mencintaimu**

**BBH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From : Kris Hyung **

**Subject : tunggu aku**

**Karyawanku bisa menunggu, tapi aku tak bisa menunggu lagi untukmu, tunggu aku akan segera datang,**

**Kris wu**

**CEO,yang suka menggombal Wu Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

" ada apa Baek Hyun-ah?" kyungsoo mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat melihat sahabat baiknya itu tersenyum sendiri dengan pipi merona saat melihat handphonenya.

"maaf kyung, sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu dan jongin makan siang di kantin, Kris hyung akan datang menjemputku, kami akan makan siang bersama diluar, atau kita makan siang bersama saja berempat, bagiamana?" Baek Hyun bergelayut di lengan kyungsoo sahabat yang paling disayanginya, bagiamanpun juga siang ini ia berencana makan siang bersama kyungsoo dan jongin kekasihnya seperti siang-siang yang lalu, dan ia merasa tak enak jika harus membatalkan rencana tersebut.

"hei, tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, aku dan jongin baik-baik saja, dan mengenai tawaranmu, aku yakin Kris hyung tidak akan setuju, aku tau Kris hyung hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu" kyungsoo mencubit pipi merona Baek Hyun, reaksi yang selalu Baek Hyun tunjukkan ketika ia menggodanya.

"aish, appo" baekyun mengelus pipi bekas cubitan kyungsoo

"lihat itu kekasih tercintamu sudah datang" Baek Hyun mengikuti arah pandangan kyungsoo dan pendapati mobil Kris berhenti di depan gerbang utama kampus.

"benar, kau dan jongin tidak ikut? Bukankah lebih ramai kalu kita makan bersama?" Baek Hyun bertanya dengan puppy eyesnya

"tidak perlu Baek Hyun sayang, lebih baik kau cepat pergi tak baik membuat orang menunggu, dan aku tunggu cerita darimu nanti, selamat bersenang-senang Baek Hyun-ah" kyungsoo mengusak rambut Baek Hyun dan mendorong punggung Baek Hyun.

"ya kau merusak tatanan rambutku, awas saja nanti" setelah mempoutkan bibirnya Baek Hyun berujar " aku pergi dulu eomma, kau juga selamat bersenang-senang dengan jonginmu,ingat, jangan bermesraan di depan umum, arasseo? bye eomma" Baek Hyun berbalik dan mempercepat lagkahnya menuju mobil Kris.

"hai" Kris merangkul Baek Hyun dan mengecup kepala Baek Hyun, sesaat setelah Baek Hyun sampai di sampinya.

"siang hyung"Baek Hyun membalas pelukan Kris "hai Taozi" sapanya pada zi Tao yang membukakan pintu belakang untuknya dan Kris.

"kita makan siang dimana hyung? Apakah nanti aku boleh memesan ice cream yang banyak? Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengajak kyungsoo dan jongin untuk makan bersama kita, tapi eomma menolaknya,heuft padahalkan lebih ramai kalau kita makan bersama-sama, dan tadi soo eomma juga memberantaki rambutku, lihat hyung rambutku sampai berantakan, bahkan tadi soo eomma juga mencubit pipiku" gerutu Baek Hyun panjang lebar, tak urung membuat Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskannya.

"kau tahu baby, bahkan saat ini aku bukan hanya ingin mencubitmu atau mengusak rambutmu, aku ingin sekali memakanmu" lirih Kris dengan senyum asimetrisnya.

"ya! Hyung pervert" Baek Hyun memukul lengan Kris meski tak bisa dipungkiri ucapan Kris tadi mampu membuat ia malu, terbukti dari pipinya yang merona.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Tring..tring_

Suara lonceng berbunyi saat Kris dan Baek Hyun memasuki sebuah restoran dan di sambut oleh seorang pelayan dengan senyum yang terlihat manis hasil dari latihannya selama bertahun-tahun menjadi pelayan, pelayan itu membungkuk hormat dan meminta mereka berdua untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Dengan menggandeng lengan Baek Hyun, Kris melangkah mengikuti pelayan tersebut menuju ke meja yang sudah di reservasi oleh Tao sebelumnya, Kris tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja anak buah kepercayaannya itu.

Kris menarik kursi untuk Baek Hyun, mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Baek Hyun dan diambilnya buku menu yang tadi diberikan sang pelayan, dengan tenang Kris terlihat menekuni lembar demi lembar buku tersebut, hingga pilihannya jatuh pada beberapa makanan dan tak lupa satu cup ice cream strawberry,

Selalu seperti itu, Krislah yang menentukan makanan apa yang harus dimakan oleh Baek Hyun jika mereka tengah makan bersama, bagi Baek Hyun, hal tersebut tak masalah asalkan Kris tak lupa memesankan ice cream kesukaannya saja.

Di seberang meja Baek Hyun terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman dalam duduknya, sedari tadi ia merasa sangat risih saat ia tahu sedang diperhatikan oleh seorang pria yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya dengan begitu intens, bahkan beberapa kali pria tersebut mengerlingkan matanya sambil menjilat bibirnya,

Kris yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Baek Hyun, mengikuti arah pandangan kekasihnya itu, dan seketika amarah langsung memuncak, dengan menggeram ia berjalan menghampiri meja pria yang berani menggoda miliknya itu,

**Srek**

**Bugh**

Setelah mecengkram kerah pria itu hingga membuatnya berdiri, Kris menghadiahi beberapa pukulan padanya,

Bahkan pekikan dan kehebohan yang ia timbulkan tak mampu menyurutkan amarahnya,

Beberapa pukulan masih terus ia layangkan, hingga pemuda itu jatuh tak sadarkan diripun Kris masih bernafsu dengan kepalan tinjunya,

"hyung berhenti!" pekik Baek Hyun sambil mencengkram lengan Kris

"sudah hyung, dia juga sudah merasakan akibatnya, tadi itu ia tidak sengaja... ya,aku pikir dia tidak sengaja, jadi sudah ya" mohon Baek Hyun dengan mata ketakutan,

Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama hal ini terjadi, bahkan hal seperti ini seringkali terjadi saat ada seorang yang tertangkap oleh mata Kris tengah melihatnya, meliriknya, mengerlingnya, menyenggolnya, tersenyum padanya, atau paling parah menyentuhnya.

"ini akibat jika kau berani menginginkan milikku, kau tahu dia hanya milikku" geram Kris lirih tepat ditelinga pria itu sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya.

"kita pulang, selera makanku sudah hilang" di tariknya –bahkan sedikit menyeret- Baek Hyun keluar dari restoran itu, sekilas Kris melirik Tao _bareskan dia_ sebelum masuk kedalam mobil.

"hyung" Baek Hyun memeluk Kris dengan ragu mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu,

Dengan terengah Kris memejamkan matanya, bagaiamanpun juga pria tadi harus mati, tekadnya dalam hati, tidak akan ia biarkan orang yang menginginkan miliknya hidup dengan tenang,

"hyung, aku lapar" karena tak mendapat respon, Baek Hyun mencoba cara lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kris

"bukankah hyung janji akan membelikanku ice cream" lagi Baek Hyun masih terus mencoba, hingga akhirnya Kris membuka matanya, tatapan matanya melembut, dan Baek Hyun menghela nafas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan.

"baiklah" direngkuhnya Baek Hyun dalam pelukannya, diciuminya pucuk kepala Baek Hyun bertubi-tubi. Tidak, Baek Hyun hanya miliknya, selamanya miliknya, dan tak akan ada orang yang bisa dan ia biarkan mengambil darinya.

Akhirnya setelah rencana makan siang mereka gagal, Kris membawa Baek Hyun ke apartemennya, dan memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di sana.

"masaklah apapun yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin, aku akan keruang kerja, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, tak akan lama aku janji, dan jangan lupa minta bantuan bibi kim, aku tak mau kau dan kecerobohanmu itu melukaimu saat memasak" setelah mengecup dahi Baek Hyun, Kris berjalan kelantai dua, menuju keruang kerjanya,

"biar saya yang menyelesaikan sisanya tuan muda panggil tuan Kris saja" setelah beberapa menit Baek Hyun membantu – lebih tepatnya Baek Hyun hanya diperbolehkan oleh bibi kim untuk mencuci sayuran- ia melangkah kelantai dua menuju ruang kerja Kris

"hyung" Baek Hyun berjalan ke arah Kris yang terlihat sedang menelfon seseorang,

Sekilas Kris berbalik dan tersenyum pada Baek Hyun "tunggu sebentar" bisiknya, dan melanjutkan lagi acara menelfonnya.

"ada apa eum?" Kris menginterupsi Baek Hyun yang sedang melihat beberapa koleksi buku yang ada di ruang kerjanya

"makanannya sudah siap hyung" Baek Hyun berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Kris

"apakah ada masalah di perusahaan hyung?" Kris menempelkan dahi mereka hingga deru nafas mereka saling beradu

Bukan menjawab, Kris justru sibuk mendaratkan ciuman-ciumannya pada perpotongan leher Baek Hyun, dicium, dijilat bahkan sedikit menggigit hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"eungh" lenguh Baek Hyun seiring dengan semakin intensnya kecupan yang diberikan Kris.

"kau milikku Baek Hyun, hanya milikku" bisik Kris mengagumi tanda kepemilika yang telah ditinggalkannya, seeprti penjantan yang telah menandai betinanya.

Kecupan itu kini mendarat di bibir ranum Baek Hyun, di lumat dan dihisapnya bibir manis itu, semakin intens ciumannya saat hasrtanya semakin memuncak, selalu seperti ini, dengan Baek Hyun pasti selalu bisa membuat gairah Kris meningkat dan meledak.

Tubuh Baek Hyun melemas menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kris melalui remasan, ciuman, kecupan, dan jilatannya, bahkan Baek Hyun musti bersandar pada tubuh kokoh Kris untuk menopangnya agar tetap berdiri tegak, sesuatu yang panas mulai medesak di dalam tubuhnya, gairahnya menuntut untuk dipuaskan segera,

Entah sejak kapan kini posisi Baek Hyun sudah berbaring di atas sofa diruang kerja Kris dengan kemeja yang telah lepas dari tubuhnya, menampakkan tubuh putihnya yang tanpa cacat,

Kris berhenti dengan bibir Baek Hyun, diangkat kepalanya dan di pandanginya tubuh indah Baek Hyun dengan kagum, matanya berkabut akan gairah.

"tubuh ini hanya milikku Baek Hyun, selamanya hanya milikku, tak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhnya"

Kris mulai melucuti semua pakainnya hingga ia full naked dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Baek Hyun

"aku mencintamu Baek Hyun" dan dengan itu Kris menyatukan tubuh mereka,

Baek Hyun menjerit kesakitan, bagaimanapun juga Kris memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan tanpa adanya penetrasi, membuat Baek Hyun merasa seprti disobek dengan kasar pada bagian bawahnya, namun lama kelamaan desahan nikmat mulai terdengar saat Kris berhasil menyentuhnya tepat di area sensitifnya.

Itu bukan kali pertama mereka melakukan hal itu, tapi tetap saja bagi mereka berdua rasanya masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukan hal itu.

hay kirin datang bawa ff baru dengan pair yang gak jauh dari someoneXbaek, dan karean kirin udah lama gak nulis, mungkin tulisan kirin kali ini banyak kekurangannya, makanya kirin tunggu banget saran dan kritik dari kalian,

dan terimkasih udah nyempatin baca.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai guys,, long time no see, (selama nunggu ekso kambek)

umm maaf ini bukan update chapter, tapi tenang ff ini masih lanjut kog, kirin Cuma mau ngasih info kalau ff ini lanjutannya gak kirin posting disini, tapi di akun wordpress pribadi kirin, di sana udah nyampe bab 4 malahan, jadi yang masih pengen baca lanjutan ff ini dateng langsung aja ke tkp ini alamatnya

minimaxbaek . wordpress (hilangkan tanda spasinya ya)

udah itu saja, kalau ada yang pengan tanya, kirin terbuka kog

pay..pay


End file.
